


Heavy Lies

by toomanyotpstofunction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flintwood, I also paused in the middle of this to dance around my room to dance to december by them, M/M, Marcus Flint lied and he has to deal with the repercussions, highkey inspired by Heavy Lies by Neck Deep, it was a thing idk, like hella, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyotpstofunction/pseuds/toomanyotpstofunction
Summary: Marcus lied, the impending breakdown, and an Epilogue that my friend insisted I add because it was too much angst."I've heard some heavy lies...like I love you."





	Heavy Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling...something and this was the result. Again inspired by Heavy Lies by Neck Deep, also where the title comes from. Go give that song a listen it is amazing.

_“And I’ve heard some heavy lies...like I love you.”_

“Oliver, I wouldn’t lie to you,” Marcus said, once. It had stuck with Ollie ever since. When he found out that Marcus was working with his father, a death eater, and that he had been helping, he didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t respond to anyone’s owls, didn’t open his door when Angelina came knocking, ignored his parents attempts to floo him.

Marcus eventually forced himself into Oliver’s flat only to find him lying on the couch, arm over his eyes, dried tears on his face, a nearly full bottle of firewhiskey next to him on the floor.

“Oliver…” He trailed off not sure where to start.

“I once thought that I could trust you to have my back no matter what,” Oliver said sitting up, his head resting on his arms.

“Ollie, let me explain.”

“I trusted you, I believed every lie that came from your lips, gave you all of me. Marcus, I loved you,” and fuck if that didn’t hurt to hear it said in past tense.

“Loved?”

“I love Marcus, not Flint. Not the death eater. I love my boyfriend, not whoever is standing in front of me.”

“Oliver, I’m sorry.” Marcus tried, his shoulders tense.

“Sorry?!? You’re sorry?!? Cedric is DEAD! Cedric Diggory is lying six feet under and you’re “sorry”. Real good that does us now.” Oliver spat standing up to glare at his...whatever.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY OLIVER? HUH?” Marcus yelled losing control of his anger.

“Anything! Tell me it’s not true! Tell me you haven’t been lying to me for years, that everything was real.”

“I…” Marcus couldn’t say anything.

“What? Not gonna lie to me again? What’s one more. Come ON Marcus!” Oliver was pacing now, running his hands through his already messy hair. The anger had set his shoulder into a harsh line, but the grief poured off of him in waves.

“I don’t know what you want from me, Oliver.” Marcus had lost all expression on his face, putting on what Oliver had once affectionately called his “angst-face”

“The truth! Marcus, all I ever wanted was the truth,” Oliver felt like his world was tilting on its axis, that it had fallen off its axis completely, “Did you ever really love me?”

“Yes! Oliver, of course, I did you have to believe me!” Marcus cringed at his poor word choice.

“Believe you? Marcus, you looked me dead in the eye and told me you would never be a death eater! You told me you loved me if you loved me you’d never have lied about something so important!”

Oliver paused as of realizing something. “All those nights you snuck out or stayed out late...I thought you were cheating on me.” A cold and bitter laugh fell from his mouth, twisting his pretty face into something angry and ugly,

“I think I’d prefer to know that you were cheating on me, not this. Never this.”

“Oliver-”

“Marcus, No! I don’t want to hear it, I don’t want to hear any more lies from you.” His brow was furrowed and the pain was clearly visible.

“I think you should leave, Ma-Flint.”

And that truly stung more than anything, it felt like finality. It felt like goodbye, to be referred to in the way he was when Oliver meant nothing to him.

“Ollie, please,” he begged tears in his eyes.

“I think you need to leave, Flint.”

“Tell me you want me to leave, tell me you need me to leave. That you no longer want me. Tell me all that and let it be the truth, and I’ll leave.” He demanded.

“I’ll always want you, I’ve always wanted you, but I can no longer love you. You’ve lied to me too many times, so please, please leave me be.”

The tears Oliver had been holding back finally started to fall and he was wracked with sobs, he fell to the ground, his arms wound tightly around him almost as if he was physically holding himself together. Marcus couldn’t handle the space between them anymore, and with 2 large steps, he had Oliver wrapped up in his arms, his head buried in Oliver’s shoulder.

They stood there for what felt like eons, sobbing and holding each other like it was the last time they would ever be together. When they both have run out of tears to shed, they just hold each other tight neither willing to be the first to let go.

The goodbye will come later when Oliver remembers why he was angry for now he just lets himself be held and tries not think about the ring he had buried amongst his quidditch stuff.

**Epilogue (Post Battle of Hogwarts):**

Marcus had tackled Oliver to the ground, narrowly avoiding the curse meant for Ollie. Stupidly brave Oliver Wood, who could never keep himself from being a leader. He had fearless rode his broom into battle, his old teammates behind him along with various other players from the other houses from various years. Reckless Oliver Wood who was currently panting and staring at Marcus Flint like he was the best thing he’d ever seen. 

“You’re here,” He had mumbled in disbelief. Oliver Wood at a loss for words, something rarely witnessed. 

“I love you, I’m sorry for everything.” Marcus Flint had said, pushing himself off Oliver only to gently run his knuckles across Oliver’s jaw. 

Now they sit in the aftermath of everything, mourning their losses and helping tend the wounded. The Weasleys were sniffling in the corner, Oliver had joined them earlier and had pulled Percy into a fierce hug. 

Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint slumped together, Oliver reaches into his shirt and pulls off a chain. Around it a single silver band, Oliver places the chain around Marcus’s neck and rests his head on his shoulder. 

There’s still a lot to be done, too much to talk about, but right now Oliver allows himself to be held and Marcus promises to himself that he’ll never leave Oliver again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked it! Thanks so much, hope you enjoyed x


End file.
